Mickey’s Storybook Express (Disneyland Montréal version)
Mickey’s Storybook Express, at Disneyland Montréal Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes twelve floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, Like the Shanghai version. The music used in the parade is derived from Shanghai Disneyland at Mickey’s Storybook Express. In June 2030, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Mickey’s Storybook Express would be replaced by a new parade called Dreams of Fantasy Parade on June 21, 2030. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams in Disneyland Parks, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 5th anniversary. Development The parade will transport fantasy, romance, music and merriment throughout several lands. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “train cars” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each train car will feature the characters, story and music of a favorite Disney film. Parade Units * Opening Unit: The parade starts with Mickey and Donald driving the engine resembling Casey Junior from Dumbo, with Dumbo holding a "D" flag with his trunk and Timothy Mouse perched on the roof of the driver's cab, as well as a blue bird from Pixar short For the Birds, Caterpillar and Pet Fish from the 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp. This float looks similar to the Dumbo Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade The Wonderful World of Disney Parade on the next float. Tender with Jaq and Gus from Cinderella driving the engine resembling as well as a Si and Am from the 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp. Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Roger Rabbit, Chip and Dale, Bernard and Miss Bianca from The Rescuers and Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound. walk in front of it and The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs march behind it. * Melody Time Unit: Based on the 1948 animated film. similar to its unit from Disneyland Park former daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade. * Fantasia 2000 Unit: Based on the 1999 animated film. * Toy Story Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film that features Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog's front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit: Based on the 1977 animated film. This float looks similar to the The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. * Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. This float looks similar to the Tangled Unit from Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade. * Monsters, Inc. Unit: Based on the 2001 Disney and Pixar film. * Beauty and the Beast Unit: Based on the 1991 animated film. This float looks similar to the Belle Candlelight Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland version's nighttime parade Paint the Night. * Frozen Unit: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven, Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen appear at the balcony of the ice palace. Two people push a cart with Marshmallow (operated by another performer on two arms) behind it. This float looks similar to the Frozen Unit from Disneyland version's nighttime parade Paint the Night. * The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. This float looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit from Disneyland Park former daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade. * Finding Nemo Unit: Based on the 2003 Disney and Pixar film. It features Nigel carrying Dory and Marlin with his beak. Some seagulls ride with him. This float looks similar to the Finding Nemo Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, but this Nigel looks more fully working animatronic. Behind it are a car lifting Mr. Ray holdinf Nemo and his friends and four dancers. Performers dressed as seagulls dance in front of it. * Mulan Unit: Based on the 1998 animated film. * Pocahontas Unit: Based on the 1995 animated film. * Finale: The parade culminates with a caboose holding Pinocchio and Alice in front and Marie, Stitch, Remy, Clopin, Captain Hook and Koda in the back and with Genie from Aladdin perched on the roof and the The Dancing Thistles and the Dancing Orchids from Fantasia on the window. Bongo, Peter, Mr.Toad and two performers dance in front of it. The caboose now has flags of Disney "D's" and characters. Show facts *'Original Run': June 16, 2025 *'Show duration': 25 minutes *'Theme song': "Storybook Express" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"Casey Junior"'' / "Heigh Ho" / "Whistle While You Work" **'MELODY TIME UNIT' ***''"Melody Time"'' / "Bumble Boogie" **'FANTASIA 2000 UNIT' ***''"Symphony No. 5"'' / "Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102" / "Pines of Rome" **'TOY STORY UNIT' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "Strange Things" / "We Belong Together" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "The Wonderful Thing About Tigger" / "Winnie the Pooh" **'TANGLED UNIT' ***''"I've Got a Dream"'' / "I See the Light" **'MONSTERS, INC. UNIT' ***''"Monsters, Inc. Theme"'' **'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST UNIT' ***''"Beauty and the Beast"'' / "Something There" / "Be Our Guest" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"Let It Go"'' / "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Under the Sea" **'FINDING NEMO UNIT' ***''"Beyond the Sea"'' **'MULAN UNIT' ***''"Reflection"'' / "Honor to Us All" / "I'll Make a Man Out of You" **'POCAHONTAS UNIT' ***''"Colors of the Wind"'' / "Just Around the Riverbend" / "If I Never Knew You" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Casey Junior" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "A Whole New World" Show Stop (Disneyland Montréal) Disneyland Montréal has an exclusive show stop sequence. Guests can use their Train to change the colors of the performers during the show stop. A song unique to the sequence is performed and features both French and English lyrics. Later, the song's length is truncated when compared to the song performed at launch day. Narrator (French): *Maintenant est votre chance de Storybook express! *Allez tout le monde! *Obtenez votre "Train" prêt! *Tous à bord! Narrator (English): *Now is your chance to Storybook Express! *Come on everyone! *Get your “Train” ready! *All aboard! Narrator (French): *Ici nous allons! Narrator (English): *Here we go! French lyrics: *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' *''Mettez toutes les couleurs sur dans des mondes de lumière arc -en -'' *''Un peu de magie (magie)'' *''Et vos rêves deviennent Tous à bord'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ Come on! Allons-y! Nous allons Train'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ '' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ '' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' Narrator (French): *Tous à bord! Narrator (English): *All aboard! English lyrics: *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Turn all the colors on into worlds of rainbow light'' *''A little bit of magic (magic)'' *''And your dreams become All aboard!'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Come on! Let's go! Let's Train'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Let's Train'' *''Let's Train'' Music It consisted of the main theme called Each train car, as well as the Mickey’s Storybook Express theme used for the Disneyland Montréal Grand Opening celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Ballerina's Castle to Each train car unit. Each train car unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. See also * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * Festival of Fantasy Parade * Happiness is Here Parade * Disney Stars on Parade * Flights of Fantasy Parade * The Wonderful World of Disney Parade * Paint the Night Trivia * The parade is derived from Shanghai Disneyland at Mickey’s Storybook Express * The music for both the Shanghai Disneyland parades is a medley of past and contemporary Disney music. * This features Bumble Boogie updated looks, following by Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland (Opening Units). * Mickey and Minnie's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland) make their North American debuts in this parade. Template:Disneyland Montréal Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Cinderella Category:The Rescuers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Tangled Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Frozen Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Nemo Category:Mulan Category:Pocahontas Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Make Mine Music Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Aristocats Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Brother Bear Category:Peter Pan Category:Ratatouille Category:Aladdin Category:Fantasia Category:Disneyland Montréal Park